


Considerate Neighbours

by Queen of the Castle (queen_of_the_castle_77)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-27
Updated: 2012-08-27
Packaged: 2017-11-13 00:22:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/497307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_of_the_castle_77/pseuds/Queen%20of%20the%20Castle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the tpm100 prompt 'Silence'.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Considerate Neighbours

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the tpm100 prompt 'Silence'.

Qui-Gon's tongue teased along the rigid shaft. Obi-Wan strained upwards, begging for more but not daring to ask aloud, knowing Qui-Gon would punish the slightest sound by instantly pulling away.

He was ostensibly controlling Obi-Wan to prevent the ship's crew from overhearing any telling noises. However, Qui-Gon also obviously enjoyed being able to prove he was Master even here.

Obi-Wan had to fight doggedly to restrain his moans, especially when he finally toppled over the edge, desperately thrusting into Qui-Gon's mouth. 

He relished the knowledge that he'd soon turn the tables, making it equally difficult for Qui-Gon to stay silent.


End file.
